In First Person
by NamekGirls
Summary: This is linked to my Pure Soules Story, but has each character in first person. Enjoy.
1. Piccolo's View

I stood on the blue grassed planet, the wind brushing through the trees and through my long dark cape. My face was covered by a mask almost just as dark and my eyes only slightly showed through it. My top was black and my pants as well. The lettering in gold was written on the back of my shirt wrote "Demon Piccolo". A belt, more blue than her eyes held up my pants, it wrapped around my waist several times.

She stood before me. She also in a mask, where her face hid. Though it was obvious her skin was the same shade as mine. Her bottom lip more plump than her top, and almost as pink as the mask that covered her cheeks. Her hair, long and dark, flew in the wind just the trees swaying to the breeze. Her dress went past her knees, almost to her ankles and was a cherry colored pink. It showed off her large breasts and semi thin waist perfectly, and her mother bearing hips seemed almost irriestisable. I was so tempted to grab her, and then I did.

Her chest close to mine, I could feel her heart beating, her cold fingertips playing with my lip as i held her close. She made my heart pound, as if it was going to plummet out of my chest. I think she knew, nervous I was. She could tell, she could sense it, of course she could, she was a Namek as well.

I didn't feel so evil right now, as I did back when I was Demon Piccolo. I don't know what made me so cold hearted then. But she reached for my lips and kissed them gently. Her breath on my face, warm and sweet. I couldn't help but keep my eyes open, for fear if I closed them, she might disappear.

She then spoke some words to me, and I tried to make them out but I couldn't.

Her fingertips left my face and I felt my heart suddenly feel pain. It was being destroyed as I watched her disappeared into a void of black light.

I then opened my eyes, looking up the sky was black and full of darkness and lightening. I looked over to my left to see Planet Namek in flames before my eyes. It was just a dream.

My body hurt, I couldn't even move. The last I remember, I was fighting Freiza. I lost to him.

I clenched my teeth and tried to move, I could tell my body was full of blood, I could feel it. The wetness and warmth of the juices protruding from me. Then, I looked up. I saw Gohan, and a similar figure i recognized. Their body in a Ginyu Force uniform, their hair long and dark and skin almost similar to mine. Whoever it was Gohan grabbed their wrist and shoved them into the spaceship Bulma owned.

I tried to move again but their was no use, my body felt like a million Freiza's attacked it. But I saw Gohan again in my eye range and he lifted my body off the ground and flew me inside the Space craft. Him and Bulma argued for a moment on leaving me on the planet to die with, Bulma was highly in favor, but I couldn't make out the whole conversation, I was too weak, too tired.

My eyes shifted to the left and I saw the little Namek Denda kneeling beside me. I knew he could feel Nail. Then my eyes looked over to the right. Suddenly my eyes met, with the most Irritable blue ones. I felt shock come over my body, then, I drifted to unconsciousness.

It wasn't long after I felt the ship hit earth's atmosphere. My body did not feel as weak as it had, so I opened my eyes, to see two dark eyes staring down at me. I knew those eye. I smiled and began to speak. "Hey kid."

"Hahah-Are you feeling better now Piccolo?" Gohan laughed and asked with excitement . So I sat up and held my head in my hands. Even though my body felt better, my head throbbed in pain.

"Yeah Gohan, I'm doing good." I looked over and Denda and nodded. For I knew he was the one who had healed me.

I gazed my attention to Gohan's face who seemed to be staring at something. So I looked in that general direction. And then, I saw those eyes once again.

Introverted in a ball sitting was a tall women, Who seemed quite a bit younger than me, but the same age as my current body. Her ears long, pointed and her hair long in dark curls almost as I remembered it. Her eyes were the perfect blue. Not some baby blue every human had, but a unique robin egg blue that was not common in anyone, for being green and Female was not so common either.

She gave off a Namek ora and her antennas were just like mine, and probably just as sensitive.

I stood up and looked down at her, her face, even her presence annoyed me, this could not be the women I dreamed of from my past. She was too young, and her face certainly gave me irritation.

"Are you a Namek?!" Gohan ran up to her with enthusiasm .

"No." I spoke in a deep voice and turned my back to them both. "There is no such thing as Women in the Namek Race." I spoke with anger and clenched my fists tightly. They both noticed my body language and the anger I was feeling. So they both kept quite till we landed minuted later.

I made sure I was the first one to exit the ship. I was not happy with the current situation one bit. So as the ship's doors opened slowly, I exited with Denda by my side and stared at her from the corner of my eye as she exited as well.

Gohan shortly followed me, He knew how I felt, and knew to ignore me when I acted this way.

"Gohan oh I missed you!" Screamed Chichi as I looked over to see her holding her son in her arms, and Gohan's face seemed a bit disgusted.

I turned to Denda. "Who is this Women?" I looked down at him and questioned.

Denda shrugged looking up at me. "I don't know, ask her." He turned around to face her as did I, but she was gone. I was sure I saw her leave the ship.

"Where---did she go?" Denda hesitated in his question.

"Who knows, at least she is out of our hairs." I replied, but actually was curious to whom she was.

I looked into the sky as the sunset swirled in colors of sherbet and pink. I was ready to go home, almost as much as everyone else was. So I walked over to Gohan and patted his shoulder, giving him a smile of reassurance. He was such a tough kid and I was proud.

I then looked up and shot into the sky and flew past everyone below. I flew faster then I had in a while, being in heavier gravity when dead made a difference in my body.

So I flew over mountain tops and ahead I saw my home. A large waterfall and I landed before it. The cold breeze that came from it was soothing and felt nice on all my wounds. To my right I saw my cave, where I lived. I walked inside and laid down on the hard cold ground, and fell asleep.


	2. Broly's View

I could feel my eyes twitch a little bit, slowing opening as a chilly breeze laid over my body. I felt almost naked due to the bitterness of the cold and the sun peered into my eyes forcing them open. My eyes felt tired and heavy and my body ached. When I finally forced my eyes completely open, a fan above me circled. I was sure that was the reason I had goose bumps.

I looked around the room for a minute, I was in quite a large bed. The room was small though, and there was not much space to walk around. It was a cozy room, with a tiny closet and a end table next to the bed with a pitch of water and a small glass. I assumed it was for me.

So I sat up and began to drink from the pitcher, rather than pouring it into a glass, and I finished it rather quickly and wiped my mouth off.

When I had sat up, i noticed my chest had been bandaged and my blood leaked through them a bit. I looked down at the white sheets and they as well were soaked in my fluids. When I looked at the end table, there were even more bandages with my blood smeared on them.

I only wore loose grey sweat pants, and was sure they did not even belong to me, for that fact, neither did this house and nothing looked familiar.

So I stood up slowly in pain and walked over to the window where I saw the sun peeking through the dark clouds, the day was starting to end. The last thing I remember is fighting Kakorate and destroying my own father.

I stood, staring out the window for a moment, into a field of golden tall grass, and cat tails in the wind. Then I began to smell something juicy, something ripe and great. It's strong oder filled the room. My Saiyan instincts knew it was food, and something delicious.

So I opened the door to get out. I had trouble getting out the door though, for I was almost too tall and my shoulders were wide. So I bent down and turned myself though the opening.

I walked down very short hallway and reached some stairs. I flicked on the light so I could see and began to walk down them. Each step creaked as I stepped on one. When I reached the landing I saw a young women sitting with a dog in chair, both facing me. The dog looked almost too excited to see my face. His ears perked up and ran to me. I smiled foe he was a very kind creature, so I patted his small head, his fur almost red.

"I found you—hurt" Spoke the young women who stood up from her chair. She was a very gorgeous girl. Her hair long and dark in her face. Her ends spiraled beautifully against her pale white soft skin. Her eyes were emerald and shined beautifully with the light.

I still patted her dog gently and gave her a half smile. " I—am—Broly" I replied slowly, I was ever one who was much for conversation, or overly excited small animals.

" Oh well—Broly, are you feeling alright?" She clenched a book in her hand. "Are you hungry or need anything? I'm making some food now." Her voice was gentle and soft, and showed such innocence.

I looked up at her with a smile and nodded. She started at me with confusion, she didn't know what the nod was for. The hungry or the feeling better. But she smiled back anyways and assumed both.

So I sat down as she gave me a plate with a large steak on it, which I knew I would enjoy. I began to eat. The small dog sat at my feet, begging for some of my food.

" Don't give him any Broly, he's fat" She looked over her shoulder as she washed the skillet she just made food in. She was dressed in an off the shoulder dress, decorated with petite flowers.

" I wont" I spoke in such a quiet voice.

"You cannot imagine the shape I found you in. Why anyone would hurt a man so kind and quiet. " She said to me. I looked at her with confusion, for I knew I was not as kind as my eyes decived.

Drying off her hands she turned to me as I ate. " Why were you so hurt?" she asked me.

Swallowing my food I responded " Kakorate hurt me." Then I took another bite.

"Who? What?" she sat down in a chair at the table. " What a horrible person!"

I nodded with such agreement. "He is, I must kill him"

When I looked at her, she looked as if she lost her breath and stared at me with shock. "ki—kill?"

I nodded as I drank some water "yes indeed, I must destroy him"

" Oh.." She stared at me as if I was some abnormal being in her home.

"Are you a human?" I asked her still chewing my food. I felt a bit better getting meat inside my body.

" Uhh yes?" she didn't know how to respond to me. It was just a simple question. She looked almost confused.

" Oh- well I am a Saiyan" I smiled proudly, for I was very proud of my race.

" Oh really now?" She acted surprise in almost the fakiest way possible. This bugged me, I was from a superior race, she was just a perry human. " Well my Saiyan friend maybe you should consider talking to Jesus, he wouldn't want you to kill" she smiled as she stood up.

"Hmmm" was all I said, I was not even sure who this Jesus was, or if maybe he was a Saiyan. If he was, I have never heard of him and maybe he could help me find Kakorate.

" I am going to head to bed, feel free to sleep in the room you woke up from" She placed her hand on my shoulder

I felt goosebumps run down my back, it was such an odd feeling i've never felt. But I nodded to her request.

"alright". I said then stood up. I looked at her for a moment then spoke. "What is your name human?"

She looked at me and smile gently. "I am Pearl, and he is my Wheaten Terrier Jack." She smiled and nodded. "Goodnight." She walked upstairs, but quietly I heard her say to her dog. "We'll just go along with the crazy man. Clearly he is senile." she nodded to her dog and walked up the stairs.

This bothered me a bit, I was not senile at all. Just to be sure though I reached into the back of my pants and felt my tail still attached to my lower back. Yep, I was still a Saiyan. But I finished the wonderful food she made me and walked back upstairs, laying in the bed of my juices. I didnt mind, they belonged to me anyways.

The night hit and the home was soon quiet, and i fell asleep.

The sun peered through the window, forcing my eyes to the new morning. Sitting up, my bandages still around my torso. Be begun to feel the pain from his hole unlike from yesterday, this sharp glass pain was almost worse.

I crawled from the mattress and looked in the mirror hanging on the wall. My dark hair with almost a blue tint to it was extremely messy and unkept. My eye, still looked lazy as always and calm. I felt calm. No Kakorate.

Walking out of the room and down the stairs, I saw no one. "Hello?" I yelled with my very soft voice. No response. Then I heard a voice outside, noticing the door was open, I slowly walked out. She lived smack dab in the middle of the mountains, they formed almost a circle around her field where her home sat. Morning just hit and the fog lightly covered the ground. The day was brighter then I had ever seen, for daylight was not much of a friend to me.

Jack drenched in water ran to me, I didnt feel like getting wet but I couldnt help but be happy at this playful creature. I laughed and petted the wet dog, but he then turned around and ran back into the sprinkler.

To my left I saw Pearl, pulling oranges from the tree and tossing them into a basket. 

"Good morning sleepy one" pearl looked over her shoulder to me. I could not help but smile back at her cheerful-ness.

"Hello" I responded walking to her as jack continued to run in circles. "How do you have a home?" I asked quietly, for I kind of wanted to know how I could get one, I was sure they just handed things like them out.

"What do you mean?" she responded putting oranges into the basket on the ground.

"Who gave it to you?" I was now close enough to face her, she was hardly taller than me on her ladder.

Pearl laughed a bit, and then pulled the rubber band from her hair as it fell forward. "It was my mothers, and now I keep it by working" she ran her fingers through her hair.

I looked up at the sun and squinted. It was so bright, I always seemed to have been in darkness. "Where is your mother?" I asked her.

Pearl threw the rubber band to the ground "she past away last year"

I looked back down to her and felt a bit bad. " Oh I am sorry to hear this." I said kindly. "Don't worry, I killed my father too" I smiled, I was proud.

"It's fine" she reached up to the tree and threw down some more oranges, it was as if she was ignoring my last statement.

"What do you do for this thing called working?" I asked her.

" I clean homes in the area to pay for food and pay off my mother's home. We'll have to go into the market sometime today to pick up meat and some clothing for you" grabbing another orange she handed it to me. "Want and orange?"

I stared down at it and almost grabbed it. I then noticed this color, this orange she spoke of. While I stared at it, I felt almost in a trance. It made me feel angry, extremely violent. I could see him in my mind. Kakorate and his orange shirt, his orange pants. I want to kill Kakorate, at this moment I wanted to kill anyone. Even her small little dog, even her.

"Is everything okay?" Pearl reached for my shoulder. Quickly I uncontrollably grabbed her wrist. I heard her gasp but it didnt affect me. She dropped the orange from her hand. I felt my power level increase and the evil in my soul began to take control. I like it, I loved it for that fact. And I loved the golden oura around my body as I held her. "Ka-ko-rat-e" I whispered as I could feel all my energy from my stomach shoot into my hair and through my whole body. It made me shake, it made me nervous and excited at the same time, like it always did. My vision became blurry.

"wh-what?" Pearl said in fear, I could hear it in her voice, and I knew I was hurting her, But I didnt care, I enojyed this. She tried to jerk away from me, Silly girl, I'm too powerful. So I made my grip even tighter.

I looked ather and evily grinned. Tears filled her Green dark eyes. Streaming down her face she cried. Her tears then dripped off her chin. I suddenlly felt my hand become wet. I looked down at my hand, crushing her wrist and that was when I notcied her tear on my skin. She was crying for me.

Suddenly, all my energy was lost. I felt no strength, nothing. No excitement, no power. I felt my eyes become clear again. My hair was back on my shoulders black, and not gold.

I stared at pearl for a moment. Her eyes watery, her face red as tears continued to stream down her face. I noticed the horror in her eyes.

I looked down at her wrist I was simply crushing and let go of it slowly. I am sure it was painful for such a tiny human. I couldnt help but feel bad.

She took a few steps backwards away from me, as if she was going to run away, but in a way, I didn't want her to run away, even though i enjoyed chasing the weak and hunting them down. But, all the color left her face. Her eyes so scared, so innocent.

"I'm sorry" I whispered. And I truly was for the first time in my life as i watched her rub her very red hand, still crying. her small dog laid beside her feet and gave out a small whimper, as if he felt the pain she was going though. The pain I created for her.

" You—you weren't lying…. you aren't human" she spoke quietly, still shooken up from what I had done.

I shook my head slowly. "No, I'm a Saiyan." I could see now, she actually had not believed me before.

She continued to sniffle her tears, I just stared at her emotionless. A feeling in my gut, knots forming, why I had done such a thing I did not know.

"I can see that now" she replied and turned her back on me. I almost wanted to go after her again for her turning away, but i restrained myself, my action to hurt her again. I watched her slowly walk off into the house. I looked down at my palms, I felt shame. This new feeling called shame. Thought, It was so odd she could turn me back to my less powerful self, I could not get it, I could not understand why, not even father himself could do that. especially not with the touch of his hands.


	3. Yusagie's View

I'd never thought I would be here, holding his baby in my hands. I never thought I would have a family, and I never thought I could have distroyed him.

I was born on what people call, New Namek. The Planet created after Frieza invaded my people, and brought terror upon their land. At this time, the same sexes joined forces together to conquer all evil among my planet. Until, my mother came along that is. She was the first female of my race, and created to be a tool for all the men in our land. She was not created equal, and I luckily was the first to be respected.

Denda, once the guardian of earth, became the elder of new Namek, and he with his unique power, birthed my mother. His intentions of creating her were to help the males on Namek. See, their souls began to be darkned and evil. They fought among brothers, crops and water. Denda was not pleased with how his children were acting, and during his time on earth he saw how the might Goku, and other men on earth, were influenced by their wives, or the opposite sex. So therefore, he created Yoko, my mother, to calm the hearts of his sons. My mother was his last child before he passed away.

Before Denda died, He was able to see my mother grow, and see the impact on what my mother had done to the men in our land. She calmed them with her soft gentle hands and warm heart. Soon, they were a peaceful race again. Denda ordered the other elders to create younger versions of my mother. Her sisters, the other Female Nameks, for each male wanted one of their own. This was the first in history, any women of this race was created.

My mother met my father of course in their village, and he had to ask Denda for her hand in marrige. Of course elder Denda approved so. Hence, I was born.

My name is Yokkosono and I am a soilder and a student in the Mote Military Achedmy. There is a very good reason why I am no longer on New Namek.

Mote you see, is a desendant of the evil Frieza who once took over my land. Hundreds of years later, Mote came and took over my planet and killed all of it's inhabitents, including both my parents.

My mother was killed the night Mote's men ambushed our planet. My mother saw this coming you see. She had preminitions, and that gift was handed down to me. So before my mother's death she wrapped a gold broach around my neck, shaped like a heart and small enough to hide. When she was killed, and I was attacked, I was protected by the power of the broach. That night of the ambush, my men won, though many had been lost.

This war between my men and Mote continued for five years. My father was a soilder in our Namek Army. At this time, we had pretty much lost our battle and had to surrender. We would hide when we could to prevent from being killed. Though my father refused to surrender. He continued to fight, and this last battle he would know to be his last.

After my attack, my father kept my broach in his safe keeping until he had to leave. When I was five, he presented this to me, and I remeber being thrilled and exicted for his gift, for that was the first time I had ever seen it. He kneeld to me and spoke in his deep voice and low key. "Yusagie, this broach is a tool. Inside of it is a map where you can make any wish you please. It takes you to the Gaurdian of earth. It doesnt just lead you to good fortune, it will save you when you are in danger. Only call upon it's power when you need it." He placed it around a velvet string, and it became a neacklas for me to wear.

I remember jumping up and down with exicment, eager to get my hands on such a beautiful thing.

"Yusagie, in order to make this protect you, you must say the words da ma la ca sin-o." my father handed it to me with his large green masculant hands. I quickly snached it from him and placed it around my neck and hid it down my chest and under my dress.

"Now Yokkosono." He looked into my large blue eyes as I rocked on my heels back and forth staring back at my father. "You must promise me to be a good girl. Have a pure soul. Don't let evil get into your mind, no matter where you are. Cause even a tear or some fear and make your soul fall into darkness" My father stood up, the strong man with his build chest, his jaw square and masculine.

I nodded to my father as he began to walk off into the sunset with an army of Nameks. That was the last time I ever saw him.

Orignally Mote just wanted our dragonballs, but then he discovered the unique power I held. When Motes men finally took over my Planet, he spared me and some children when we were found hiddent in an underground cave. They felt we could be useful in the future, and easily brain washed. Mote knew I was unique and hope he could do the same for me as he was doing for the other children.

The man who took me away had a very feminine face with long blonde hair, dressed in a uniform with armor over his shoulders and spandex the rest of the way down. Saiyan combat boots upon his feet. On his saiyan armor, a symbol that looked like a cursuve M was decopashed onto it.

So I became a slave on the Planet Tom'e. Rather being called the Ginyu force, we were the Men of Mote. Ever since I was five, I have grown up here. We are given tasks to distory life, planets and other land forms. We are housed in a large corridor and I attend Mote Military Achedmy.

Mimi, and I are the only women left of our race, and there are only a few men left, who are also part of the Men of Mote. So this is where my story begins, before I made it to planet earth.


End file.
